Gakuen Hetalia: Everything's real
by Haeri
Summary: Arline is going to attend World Academy W. Was the name a coincidence? What will she do if she meets the Hetalia characters? Gakuen Hetalia. Also fangirlness and magic spells.
1. First thoughts

Hey! I'm Arline Grantner and I'm from France. I have 16 years old and I was a pretty calm girl until a VERY strange experience changed everything. First, let me tell you what I first thought about attending to an academy called World Academy W in the U.S. A quite familiar name, right?

A few hours before the flight there, I was waiting for my best friend, Vivienne, to arrive at my house because we wanted to spend the time left together. I got bored soon and I called her but she didn't answer so I just opened my laptop to check my Facebook. I was replying to a message when the door bell rang. I quickly got up from my large bed and went down stairs to open the door.

''Heey~'' I said hugging her. ''Come in!''

''Hey Lina~!'' Vivienne said coming in. ''Sorry I didn't answer when you called. I had my phone on silent because I was at the library to search a book.''

''Don't worry, it's okay. Let's go in my room.'' I said then grabbing her hand.

As I closed the door she burst in questions.

''WTF it is called World Academy W? That reminds me of Gakuen Hetalia!'' she said looking at me. ''What if...oh gosh what if it's a trap and you're gonna die there? OMG what if you find there America and England? No, no...the romantic relationship between you and Romano will finally be true! I'm so stupid...I'm sure it's a coincidence...but seriously, I'm gonna come with you and take photos of everything I see! Really, why am I so excited? How can I ask myself this question? Of course I'm excited because that's World Academy W! Ooh...but...you need to be pretty and calm because they will think of you as some crazy and childish girl and then no one will talk to you and you'll die!'' she said before jumping in the bed.

We both started to laugh.

''You're so funny!'' I said to her while laughing.

''I know, I know. We are just some crazy fangirls after all, aren't we?''

''Yeah.''

Anyway, that was what I FIRST thought.

* * *

><p>Lol I know it's too short...I have so many ideas but I'll just put here this much so please review if you want me to write more...also, I'm not very good at writing but I really want to do this story. Oh and sorry if there is a spelling error or something wrong T.T english isn't my first language D:<p> 


	2. You must be kidding

When I arrived in New York, the city welcomed me with nice weather and clear sky. After I left the airport, I took out from my handbag my iPod and turned it on.

''Pff...dead battery. I guess I'll have to survive without my music at the moment.''

So I started to search the school on the crowded streets of New York. But after a few minutes, I was already lost. When I realized that, my expression cooled ten degrees. I turned around and saw just people and buildings.

''I can't believe!'' I said, annoyed.

I continued searching it but soon I gave up and asked an old lady where can I find the World Academy W. Luckily, she knew, and, following her lead, I reached the school. When I saw it, my jaw dropped down.

''W-Woah...it's s-so...big!'' I said, staring at it.

I jumped up slightly when someone said something to me. I turned around and I saw a girl with light brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing pink flowers in her hair. She looked familiar to me.

''Excuse me, you're Arline Grantner, our new student, right?'' she said with a sweet face.  
>''Y-yeah.'' I said, looking at her with a surprised face.<p>

''I am Hungary. The Student Council President chose me to show you around and give you some informations about this school. So, would you like to go with me?''

''S-sure. But...I assume Hungary is your nickname, since Hungary it's a country, right?'' My heart was beating so fast.

''Heh, no. I am Hungary, the country.''

I swear I almost passed out when I heard that. I wanted to call Vivienne but I was too shocked to search my phone. I stared at her. I studied her. Yeah, she really looked like Hungary.

She began, ''As you can see, here are four buildings. Here is the school itself.'' I nodded. ''This one is the girls' dorms and this one is the boys' dorms'. That building you can barely see it's the gym. We also have here a swimming pool.''

''U-uh yeah...s-so aa...''

''Hungary.'' she smiled.

_''Is this a joke?'' _I said to myself.

''Do you want to ask something?''

''Ah, no, sorry.'' I smiled nervously. _''This must be a dream.''_

She nodded.

''Come on, let's go inside.'' she made a sweet face.

''Okay.'' I said, following her.

We didn't even open the door because we heard a voice and turned around. I saw a blonde-haired guy with bright blue eyes and well-chosen clothes. As he was approaching us, I figured out that he was looking just like France.

''Oh!'' he said ''What a beautiful lady we have here!'' He softly kissed my hand. ''I am France. And you're...?'' he said giving me a rose out of nowhere.

''I'm not feeling very well.'' I said, touching my forehead.

I looked down as I heard some unclear voices, then the next thing I knew, everything was dark. When I opened my eyes, I saw a white ceiling staring at me. At first, I thought I was in my bed, back home.

_''Huh? So it was a dream...''_ I said to myself after a few seconds.

''Are you okay?'' I imediately looked around and saw the same girl from before.

''I...where am I? And what happened?'' I made a confused look.

''Ah, you fainted while I was showing you around, so I went with you in the nurse's office.''

''N-no...am I...in France?''

''No, you're in the U.S.A. You came here today from France, to attend the World W Academy. And you're here now, in the nurse's office.'' she said, with a worried look.

''Oh...'' I said as if I wasn't knowing the language she just spoke.

I sat there with a blank expression but soon it turned into a really shocked one, as I started remembering what happened.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' She touched my shoulder.

I didn't answer her because I heard the door. It was France.

''France's back.'' he said. ''Oh, my lady, are you feeling okay?'' I stared at him.

''Hahaha! So, you're Hungary, huh? Come on, I know this is a joke and these are some fake cosplays.'' I laughed a bit.

''I told you, Arline, I'm Hungary. This is the World Academy W, where all the countries are studying. Maybe you hit your head when you fell?''

''Hahaha! You must be kidding me! Really, you can't exist!'' I laughed. ''I do believe in supernatural things and I read some self-insert fanfictions but this is really crazy!''

''She doesn't seem very well...should I call the nurse back?'' Hungary said to France.

Just looking at them, I figured out that I was probably looking like I was mentaly ill.

''Who's the nurse? Spiderman?'' I said, smiling like a freak.

They gave me a worried look again, then France nodded at Hungary, who almost opened the door, but I said, realizing they were worried and I was acting like a freak:

''Ah! Joke! Sorry, sorry! Of course you're Hungary and you're France... I just have an headache. Sorry for what I said. I think it's because...you know, I fainted.'' I said, suddenly acting nervously, then I realized something big. Really big.

_''IF THIS IS REAL...I JUST...I JUST MET TWO COUNTRIES! I CAN'T BELIEVE!''_ I said to myself.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' France said.

''Yeah...''

''My lady, you scared us!''

''I'm sorry...'' I said trying to look perfectly normal.

''Here. This will help you with your headache.'' Hungary said, giving me some medicine and a glass of water.

I gently drank it and then France helped me getting up.

''S-so!'' I said smiling. ''Can we continue our tour now?'' I asked shyly.

''Sure, if you're feeling well now.''

''Yeah!''

''Okay then.'' Hungary said, smiling at me. ''If you're okay with this, France, we'll leave now, okay?''

''It's perfectly okay with me.'' he smiled.

So, with that, Hungary opened the door, allowing me to go first, then she followed me, closing the door. I looked a bit around. It was a big and long hall, with wall pictures everywhere and big windows, with red curtains. As we started to walk, I looked carefully at every person we passed. I saw a girl with long platinum blonde hair. She was wearing a big white bow so I didn't need to study her better because I realized imediately that she was Belarus. Then my gaze went at some guy who looked just like Spain. I looked down.

_''Fine! I give up.''_

After a few minutes we stopped walking in front of a big glass door.

''This is the cafeteria. We eat here three meals a day but we also can go here anytime if we want a little snack.'' she said pushing the door.

I didn't get the time to say anything because I heard something and my cheeks turned deep red. It was my stomach!

''You're hungry?'' she giggled.

''I-I guess so...'' I said still blushing hard. ''I'm sorry!''

''Don't worry, we can eat something here. Come with me.'' she said, meekly.

We stopped in front of a wood table for two persons. Both of us occupied a seat. I looked around and I saw it was quite large and elegantly arranged.

''It's beautiful here.'' I said looking at her but I noticed she was staring at something with pink cheeks.

I looked behing me and saw, at a few tables away from us, a boy with black hair combed back, glasses and he was reading a book. I quickly realized that he was Austria.

_''Okay...I'm still shocked and amazed but now is the time for fangirl questions!'' _I said to myself. ''Psst, do you like that boy?'' I smirked.

''W-what? N-no, of course no, I was just looking at...at...I'm going to get something to eat!'' she said while getting up.

I looked at her as she ran away from our table. She went back after a few minutes with a tray. There were two tasty-looking sandwiches and two glasses of Cola. She put it down and occupied her seat.

''Hey, be honest, do you like him?'' she blushed again.

''Okay, fine...I like him. I have liked him for a long time.''

_''I knew it! AusHun forever motherfuckers!''_ I said to myself. ''I understand...he's cute after all.'' I said giggling.

''But...is there someone you like, too?''

''Oh, of course! I like every guy from this school!'' I said looking proud of myself but I realized I said a BIG stupid thing.  
>''Haha, you're funny!'' she said giggling. ''But really, do you like someone?'' I started thinking...I LOVE all the Hetalia guys but in a fangirl way. And, to tell the truth...<p>

''No, I guess...I liked a guy from my old school last year, but really, he was so...such an asshole!'' I said before taking a bite of my sandwich.

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' she said.

''Wait...why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?'' my face turned white. ''Where are my luggages?''

''Oh, I forgot to tell you! I put them in your room.''

''Thank you. I almost had a heart attack.'' she chuckled lightly at my OMG face.

I took another bite of my sandwich thinking of what should I ask her. I was pretty excited even if I had some awkward feelings, after all. I thought that a question like ''It's USUK real? Did they confess their love to eachother?'' or ''Hey, can you help me stalking Romano and Spain?'' would be weird so I sat there in silence until she broke it.

''Hey, what are your hobbies?'' Hungary smiled at me.

''Umm...I like painting, music and other teenager things like...Facebook.'' I said, quietly. ''What are yours?''

''Oh, I like taking pictures. I often do this with Japan.''

''O-oh, I understand...'' My cheeks turned deep red due to thinking of what kind of pictures she has there._ ''OMG I NEED I FUCKING NEED TO HAVE THOSE FUCKING PICTURES WHAT IF OMG USUK SPAMANO AND AND EVERYTHING'S THERE!''_ I said to myself still blushing.

''Are you okay?'' she said laughing lightly.

''Y-yeah!'' I said althought it was a lie. ''But why are you laughing?''

''You made such a face! You should have seen it!'' she said, laughing.

'' A-ah...'' I said, smiling nervously.

''Anyway, if you like music...maybe you would like to join in the Musicians' Club?'' she said after a moment of silence in which she took a bite of her sandwich.

''WHUT? Of course I would!'' I was really excited because I always wanted to hear other's oppinions about my singing.

''Oh yes, I'm in that club too! There's a large number of people there. Also, Austria is in there too!'' the last sentence was said as if she was melting.

''That sounds awesome. Do you have something for art, too?''

''Yeah, there is an Art Club too.'' she said. ''If you go there, you should see Italy's paintings, they're really beautiful.'' the girl smiled sweetly.

''I would love to. I have some paintings in my luggages too, but I think they must be horrible if you'll compare them with Italy's.'' I said, trying to imagine Italy's masterpieces.

''Don't need to worry, everyone started somewhere, right? But even if I didn't see them, I'm sure they're beautiful.''

''Aah, thankies~'' I said, visibly happy for hearing that.

''You're such a nice and funny girl! I'm glad to have you in our school.'' I almost passed out when I heard that. I was so glad! ''Anyway, be careful, this school has its crazy moments. You see...''

She went on talking about various students and various facts about them. I listened to her carefuly because I could know more about the countries and what are they doing almost everyday. She talked and talked and I was laughing so hard at some points! That school was so cool, really!

However, from this to that, I almost forgot about my shyness & awkwardness and started talking with her big subjects like politics (I was pretty enthusiastic, I must add), what kind of skirt would go better with a blouse that I described to her (XD) and which was her favourite cuisine and why, until I heard some noises and my head automatically turned the way the sound came from. At a few tables behind us were sitting three boys. Or how should I name them better...THE BAD TOUCH TRIO! My jaw dropped down.

_''OH FUCK OH FUCK!''_ I said to myself looking at them.

''You're looking at them right?''

''No!'' I realized she already knew that was a lie. ''Yes. Who are they?'' I said althought I already knew them. _''PLEASE HUNGARY DON'T, OR I'LL FAINT AGAIN!''_

''The one with brown hair who's talking to the blonde-haired one is Spain, the blonde is France and the one who's talking to Gilbird - Gilbird's the little bird- is Prussia. They're pretty noisy sometimes, you know...'' she giggled. ''Want to go there?''

''NO!'' I jumped up slightly at hearing her question. ''I-I mean...I'm not sure if...'' I trailed off.

''Why not?'' she asked. ''I'm sure they will like you, since they were really excited about ''the new student'' so, come on!'' she said grabbing my hand.

_''OH GOD PLEASE GIVE ME POWER!''_ I screamed to myself.

As we were approaching their table, Hungary was waving her free hand at them. I was blushing uncontrolably.

''Hey~!'' she greeted them as they stopped being noisy and stared at us. ''This is our new student.'' She had a big smile on her face, while I was looking at them with a -I think- mega funny face.

''Hola!'' Spain said, visibly excited. ''I'm Spain.''

''Here you have the honor to meet the living **AWESOMENESS**, Prussia!'' the white-haired one said, with a big grin on his face.

''Oh, my lady, you already met me,'' France softly kissed my hand. ''but why so shy?'' he took then my other hand off my face because I couldn't look at them due to my embarassment, while Hungary was carrying a chair to the table, because there were just four, and we were five persons.

''I-I'm Arline G-G-Grantner. I'm glad to m-meet you.'' I said, nervously, with my cheeks a very deep red.

''You don't need to be so shy around us.'' Spain said, with a smile. ''You'll understand why after you'll know us better.''

''Anyway, how does our lady feel here?'' France said, smirking.

''I'm feeling fine, thanks.''

After a bit of discussion I got to know them better. The trio gave me their oppinions about every student from that school and everything I asked. Prussia got hit by Hungary with her well-known frying pan out of nowhere many times, to my amusement. I can say that Hungary doesn't really hate Prussia THAT much, despite her cruelty towards him. France was as perverted as ever, but he really was a good friend, after all. Spain was playing with a tomato toy while laughing again and again at my hilarious faces. But as the conversation continued, I started to feel an headache. I excused myself before asking Hungary if she could lead me to the girls' dorms. So, in the next moment, me and Hungary were back in the hall. I kept looking down all the time in deep thoughts. I didn't even hear her when she called my name.

''Arline! Are you okay?'' Hungary said, with a louder voice.

''Sorry! Yeah, I'm okay.'' I said. ''I was just thinking...''

She crossed her arms and stopped in the middle of the long hall. I stopped too.

''Are you REALLY okay? I mean, you were acting so nervously all this time! It's something wrong? You can tell me...we're friends now, right?'' she said, with a worried voice. My heart melt.

''Hungary...I'm okay, really. I think it's because the stress, but I'm sure I will be perfectly okay after a good nap.'' I said, trying to calm her down, because I felt bad for worrying her. She hugged me.

After a bit of walk we finally reached my room.

''So, here's our room.'' she said.

''Our?''

''Ah, yes. Every room from here is for two persons. I was sharing this room with a girl too, but she moved to another school a few months ago.''

''I understand.'' I said.

''Okay, now, let's go inside.'' she said, opening the door.

When I looked inside, I was pleased with what I saw. A big room, big windows, soft carpets, two large beds, modern furniture and some wall pictures. It was simple, but beautiful.

''Woah. It's beautiful!''

''I agree with you.'' Hungary smiled. ''This is my bed and this is my wardrobe. The other one is yours.''

I made my way to the window.

''Ah! I just remembered something.'' she said and I turned around. She was searching something in a little drawer from her bedside. ''Take this.'' she gave me some papers. ''These are some papers that might help you, and this is a school map.''

''Thanks. I'm sure I'll need them.'' I said looking through them.

''No problem. Oh and by the way, the dinner's at 7 P.M.''

''I don't think I'll go.''

''Why not?''

''I'm a bit tired...''

''Ah, it's okay, don't worry.'' she made a sweet face.

''Okay~'' I said, jumping on my bed, then I closed my eyes and soon, drifted off into sleep.

When I woke up, felt a little bit dizzy. I automatically looked at the clock. It was 5 A.M...pretty early. Then, I looked at Hungary who was still sleeping. I silently got up and looked in the mirror. It was me. The same bright green but sleepy eyes. The same long, blonde and shiny hair. The same thin body. The same girl.

_''Oh, I forgot unpacking.''_ I said to myself.

I slowly unzipped my luggage, mumbling some curses under my breath because it made some noises and I didn't want to wake up Hungary. I stared at the things which were inside it. I sat like that a few minutes.

_''What am I doing?''_ I accused myself, snapping out of my blank expression. _''Today's a big day! Every country will meet me! So I need to be ready for it! And I need to be pretty after all!''_ I took from my luggage everything I would need for a good bath.

* * *

><p>Okaaay, another chapter! I hope it's a bit good...from my oppinion...I don't think it's very good but anyway, I hope you'll like it~<p> 


	3. Soul exchange

I stared at the hot water which was in the shiny bathtub for a few moments, then my gaze went at the walls. They were half-half. Its top was white and its bottom was covered in little blue tiles with dolphins and fishes here and there. I liked the design, really. Anyway, after scanning the bathroom, I undressed myself so I could bathe. I slowly got into the bathtub, mumbling some ''ouch''s because the water was really hot but it gave me some soft feelings, at the same time. I relaxed my body, then stared at the ceiling in a moment of silence.

_''Ah...only God knows how my day will be...also only God knows why the hell this is happening to me.''_ I sighed. _''I need to be relaxed.''_

I sighed again and then sunk under the hot water. I sat like that a few seconds until I got my head out of there, almost screaming.

''But I can't!''

After I finished my bath, I covered myself in towels and went back in the room. Hungary was still sleeping. I took out from my luggage a black with some gray parts hair dryer, a dark purple hair brush and my school uniform then made my way back to the bathroom. I didn't even started brushing my wet hair and I heard some noises. It was my cellphone; I got a message. In the next moment, I was searching it.

_''Hmmm...Where did I put it?''_ I said to myself, making an annoyed face. _''Ah, I think it is here...''_ I searched in my little handbag but it wasn't here.

I searched it for 10 minutes, and still, didn't find it. I remembered then that I put it in my hoodie's pocket. And I was right. My cellphone was there. I imediately unlocked it and saw that the message was from Vivienne. After I read it I chuckled lightly at her sillyness. She tried to talk with me in English even if she hated it. At the middle of the message she got -I think- annoyed and continued it in French. Heh, nothing special. She just said that she misses me already, and hopes that everything is fine. I was pretty surprised that she didn't ask me if the Hetalia characters do exist, but better for me, I didn't have to lie because I planned to tell her everything after awhile. I sent her a message back, then went back to the mirror for brushing my hair.

After I got everything done, I went at the door and scanned the room. Everything was in their places, my school supplies were ready and I was dressed up and ready to go. I sat down on the bed, and started texting to Vivienne some random things like ''Hi, what are you doing?''. After a few minutes, I heard a voice. It was Hungary's:

''Y-you're awake...''

She yawned.

''Yeah.'' I smiled. ''I'm sorry. I made some stupid noises this morning. I didn't mean to wake you up.'' I said, feeling guiltily.

''Don't worry, I didn't hear anything.'' she said. ''Are you ready, already?''

''Look at the clock.''

She did as I told her. She blinked, then her mouth formed a circle.

''Ah! It's late!'' Hungary almost screamed then got up and, mumbling some ''Oh my God'' went in the bathroom. I giggled.

After about 15 minutes, she went back in the room, ready to go.

''Huh.''

''Are you okay?'' I asked her.

''Y-yeah.'' she looked at the clock again. ''We still have some time. And by the way, thanks for waiting for me.''

''N-no problem, really~'' I said. ''Let's go.''

''Okay.''

* * *

><p>So, we started making our way to the classroom. We sat in silence until she broke it.<p>

''What period do you have first?''

I looked at the little paper sheet I had.

''My first one is English. And you?'' I asked her.

''Mine is Home Economics.'' she said, with a quite annoyed face. ''I don't like it at all.''

''Why not?''

''I don't know...maybe because I don't like the teacher.''

Then a moment of silence came again, in which I looked at the people we passed until we reached the cafeteria's big glass door. I pushed it, allowing Hungary to walk in first. I looked over her shoulder just to see who's there. My heart started to beat faster and faster as I saw that there were...almost all countries! I started shaking and acting nervously as before but soon I stopped my actions because Hungary would be worried again. She took my hand and dragged me at a random table. I took a deep breath and lifted up my head. At the table were sitting Germany, North Italy, and Japan. Prussia was with his companions, France and Spain, as always.

''Good morning guys!'' she said with a happy-go-lucky smile.

''G-Good morning.'' I said, smiling.

Everyone greeteed us and then we sat down.

''Ah, you probably don't know me. I'm Arline Grantner, the new student.'' I said, trying to look calm.

''I am Germany.'' the blonde-haired one said, lifting up his hand and I took it. ''I am glad to meet you.''

''I'm glad to meet you, too.'' I said, a little bit blushing.

''He is Japan and he is Italy.'' Germany said, as he somehow, pointed to them.

Japan smiled softly at me, as I nodded and smiled at him too. UWAH~

''Ve~'' Italy said, in his common manner. ''Ciao, bella!'' he said, grinning at me. ''Wanna try some pasta with meeee~''

''Italy...'' Germany sighed.

''T-Thank you, b-but no, I don't like eating breakfast.'' I said, as my cheeks turned a deep red.

''Ah, Hungary-san.'' Japan said, as if he remembered something. ''I finished translating your manga. I'll give it to you later when I'll get to go in my room.''

''Woah, you're fast. Thank you, Japan.''

''Don't tell meeee!'' My mouth formed a little circle. ''You're t-t-translating manga?'' I said, with wide eyes.

''Y-yeah.'' Japan said, visibly surprised at my reaction. ''Why do you ask?''

''Because I have been trying to translate something since two weeks ago and I still can't.'' I said, pretty excited. ''So...c-can I ask for your help?''

Japan smiled at me and then nodded.

''Sure, I'll help you with manga everytime you'll need.''

''Really?'' I almost screamed. He was so kind! ''Ah, thankies! You know, I asked some people from my contact list but no one wanted to help me.'' I said, all puffy-cheeks.

He smiled again.

When the breakfast time was reaching its end, I got to know the Axis better than before, and realized that they're just...normal people as me, even if they're countries. Japan and Hungary were good friends, to my surprise, because I didn't really read anything about their relationship before. They both liked taking pictures together and, at that time, Japan was teaching Hungary how to draw and color manga. Both digital and traditional. Italy was as happy and talkative as always, and I asked him if he could show me some of his paintings, as Hungary told me to. Also, his relationship with Hungary was also good since they were childhood friends. Germany was respectful like he uses to be, but he was a friendly and funny person, after all.

I exited the cafeteria together with Hungary, both smiling. As we started making our way to the classroom, a voice said something to us.

''Hungary, wait.'' the voice said, as we turned around. It was Austria.

''Yes, Austria?'' she said, and it was obviously for me that she was very excited.

''Can we walk together to the classroom?'' he asked. ''I need to talk to you about the contest prizes.''

''Ah, sure!'' she said, almost jumping up. ''Arline, it'll be okay if I go with him?''

''No problem, you can go.''

''But, do you know the way to the classroom?''

''Y-yes, don't worry!'' I said, althought it was a lie. I didn't really know the way to the classroom, but I also didn't want to ruin her moment with Austria.

''All right, then. Anyway, don't let the Student Council President catch you, he'll give you detention or extra work for not attending the classes. See you later.'' she said, then walked away with Austria.

''Y-yeah, see you later.'' I said, then sighed.

I looked at the map I had, but it was pretty difficult, because that place was _really_ big. So I started walking, still looking at the map, until I really got lost. I was looking around, reading the text on the little boards which were on the doors, until a voice yelled at me.

''Hey!'' the voice said, and I looked behind me.

At a few meters behind me, was standing Romano. A boy with brown hair, shining green eyes and a well-known curl, looking at me. I quickly figured out that he was the Student Council President. My heart froze, because I remembered what Hungary said. I was staring at him with wide eyes, as he was walking towards me.

''I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!'' I yelled and started running.

''Wait! Don't run!'' he said, starting to run, too.

But I didn't listen to him. I countinued running but as I turned the corner down another hallway, I stumbled and fell like a stone.

''Ouch!'' tears blurred my eyes.

I looked behind me and saw that Romano reached me.

''Silly girl. Why did you run?'' Romano said, a bit panting from the run, then helped me getting up.

''I'm really sorry! I got lost and I heard that you give detention or extra work for not attending the classes and I was scared.'' I said, shaking, and a bit embarassed.

''Yeah, I do. But I wasn't searching you for doing that.'' his face softened. ''Take this.''

He gave me a little, red card. There was a picture of me on it, like those from passports, my personal info. and some other things.

''This is...something like a passcard?'' I asked, uncertain.

''Yeah. It's a passcard that allows you to leave or enter the school, to eat here, to take part in a club's activities and other things like that. This card proves that you are studying in this school, so you need to take it with you everywhere.''

''I see...'' I said, blushing a bit when my eyes met his.

''Anyway, I'm South Italy, the Student Council President, but you can call me Romano.'' he said, smiling at me.

''I'm Arline Grantner.'' Pink colored my cheeks.

''Do you need some help with finding the classroom?'' he asked.

''Yes.''

* * *

><p>That day was just so...<em>crazy<em>! Even if it was just my first day, a lot of things happened! I sat locked in the bathroom half an hour just to calm myself and to stop nosebleeding. Why? Because I had some difficulties at my English class and England offered to help me. England! He took a seat beside me and started explaining some stuff but the hell -I tell you- the hell was listening to him. My cheeks were such a deep red and I kept nodding and nodding like a robot. I thought my heart was gonna pop out from my chest! And some other things:

I figured out that my stalk-like-Belarus technique is an epic fail. Romano caught me stalking him and Spain, and I ran away. _Again._

Oh, when the lunch time started, Prussia was searching something he just lost on the floor but I didn't notice him so I stumbled and fell over America with my food tray, dirtying all his shirt. I quickly got up, blushing hard, and apologized to him for about...let me think...1000 times! But he forgived me because -he said- it was an accident and heroes won't get mad at little things like that. Ff, I just wanted to die.

Also, I almost passed out when Hungary told me that she wrote my name on the participation list of the Singing Contest. Yes, there was one...that's why Austria wanted to talk with her about some prizes that morning. AND THAT'S NOT ALL! The Bad Touch Trio asked me if I'd like to hang out with them that weekend.

**''OH MY GOD!'' **I said, jumping on my bed. ''What should I do now?'' I covered my face with my hands.

I sat there like that a few minutes, then looked at the clock. It was already 7 P.M. The time for dinner. I got up slowly, yawning, because I was pretty tired. I went in the hallway and started walking to the cafeteria, but something strange made me stop. There was a door half-opened. It was dark inside but some bright purple light rays were flowing here and there. I sat there with a WTF face a few moments then decided to go in. When I opened the door I tried to figure out what was happening there but as I put a foot inside a voice yelled ''NO!''. But it was too late. I was...how can I say it...sucked inside the room. Then everything was dark again. No more light rays. No more voices. Just me, running through darkness. I was scared and shocked. I didn't know what was happening or who did say that '''no''. Suddenly, I saw a white light in front of me. I ran towards it and touched it. It was something strange. My heart was beating fast and I was feeling hot. I closed my eyes as my body froze. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the same room, but now it wasn't so dark. I almost passed out when I saw...myself! In front of my eyes! My mouth couldn't say anything.

''AH! I can't believe! This worked!'' said...myself.

Myself looked at me with wide eyes. Then my shocked expression turned into a horrified one. I looked at my body and screamed. It wasn't my body! It was a boy body! What the heck!

''OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!'' I said, getting up from the floor, motioning with my hands some non-existent diagram before me.

''I didn't know it would...work! Ah, let me explain you. Please don't panic.''

''PLEASE NOT PANIC? WHAT? WHUT?'' I said, almost freaking-out.

''I'm Romania and I'm a member of the Magic Club. I was performing a spell I found in an old book a few days ago and...I don't know how to explain to you this but...now you're in my body and I'm in yours.'' Romania said. ''But I'm sure there is something I can do.''

A normal fangirl would die just to be in a Hetalia character's body...but this was...I was shocked.

''Are you...crazy? I want my body! NOW!'' I yelled at him. _''Aaaah...Romania...my sexy Romania...''_ I said to myself. _''Oh my stupid fangirlness!''_

''Calm down, calm down...I'm sure there is...oh...no.'' his face went pale.

''W-what?'' I said, with a shaking voice.

''This book says that the effect will disappear after one or more days. This means...I can't really do anything.'' he looked at me with a serious face.

**''AAAAAAAAAAAA!''** I screamed, jumping over him. ''What did you to to my body? You...you...my fangirl dream...you!'' I screamed again, with tears in the corner of my eyes.

He didn't have enough time to answer me, because someone opened the door. It was England!

''Romania are yo-''

He froze. I realized quickly why. The image he had in front of him was a girl on the floor and a boy over her. It looked like...we wanted to have...you know what. I got up quickly and ran to him, then grabbed his shirt.

''It's not what it seems to be!'' I said. ''This fool made a spell and his soul is in my body, and mine is in his! Help me!''

''What?'' England said, with a confused face.

''It's that spell...you know...the one I found in that old book a few days ago.'' Romania said. ''You and Norway are such babies! You didn't even want to try. I tried and see, it worked. Ha!'' he stuck his tongue out at England.

''You git! I told you to not do it! Now what are we gonna do?'' England said, annoyed.

''Ahh, who cares...I HAS BOOBIES NOW!'' Romania said, with an happy-go-lucky smile. He...squished my boobs and then started to run in the cafeteria's way.

''R-ROMANIA! Come back you stupid freak! I'll kill you!'' I screamed and started to run after him.

''YOU! YOU BLOODY WANKER!'' England started running, too.

When Romania entered the cafeteria, everyone thought it was me.

''Oh hi guys, I have boobs!'' Romania said to the Allies, pointing at my boobs. They were sitting at a table near the big glass door. Also, the Axis heard it, too.

''Yeah we noticed.'' America said, a bit laughing.

''What's with you, Arline, aru?'' China said, with a WTF face.

''That's not me!'' I said, pushing the cafeteria's door. I went in first, then England.

''Romania?'' the Allies said in unison.

I strode to their table.

''Romania! This idiot made a spell and now Arline's soul is in his body and his soul is in Arline's!'' England said, a bit panting.

''Yeah!'' I agreed with him.

''Mon cher, it is not polite to do things like this.'' France said, with a disappointed face.

Russia sighed.

''Romania, you're such an idiot, da.''

''But, maybe is there something you can do, England, to cancel this spell, aru?'' China said.

''Apparently...no.'' England said.

''Ah, you, you~'' Romania began. ''You're just jealous! I can perform spells and you can't~''

I punched him right in the face. America started laughing.

''Dude, that was awesome!''

''Ouch! That hurt! Why did you do this?'' Romania said, looking annoyed and touching his cheek.

''Why?'' I yelled at him.

''Calm down, calm down...I was just kidding.'' Romania said.

* * *

><p>Ahh, sorry this is so short XD I'm in a hurry but I hope you will like it~ next chapter will be longer, I promise. Also, please, review ~<p> 


End file.
